Sinnoh Route 214
|surf=yes |rocksmash=yes }} Route 214 (Japanese: ２１４ばんどうろ Route 214) is a route in eastern Sinnoh, connecting Veilstone City and Valor Lakefront. After the National Pokédex is obtained a short path to the east opens up that leads to Sendoff Spring. Route description Route 214 connects Veilstone City to Valor Lakefront. On the north end of the route, the player can encounter a small pond and, a bit further south, the Maniac Tunnel. Heading south, the player needs to either travel along a mountainous hill, or travel through the maze of fences. On the southern end of the route, there is a honey tree and the entrance to Spring Path, which the player can access after receiving the National Pokédex in , or escaping the Distortion World in . Items }} }} )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} Pokémon Additionally, wild Pokémon can appear on the Honey tree. Trainers |1344|2|093|Haunter|♂|38|None|064|Kadabra|♂|42|None|36=マモル|37=Mamoru|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1856|2|094|Gengar|♂|58|None|065|Alakazam|♂|58|None|36=マモル|37=Mamoru|38=Vs. Seeker}} |4560|3|118|Goldeen|♂|36|None|119|Seaking|♂|37|None|119|Seaking|♂|38|None|36=マキト|37=Makito|38=Vs. Seeker}} |6960|3|119|Seaking|♂|56|None|119|Seaking|♂|57|None|119|Seaking|♂|58|None|36=マキト|37=Makito|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1216|3|093|Haunter|♀|37|None|200|Misdreavus|♀|39|None|064|Kadabra|♂|38|None|36=カナミ|37=Kanami|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1888|3|094|Gengar|♀|58|None|200|Misdreavus|♀|57|None|065|Alakazam|♂|59|None|36=カナミ|37=Kanami|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1408|2|356|Dusclops|♂|44|None|064|Kadabra|♂|44|None|36=マモル|37=Mamoru|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1888|3|326|Grumpig|♂|59|None|477|Dusknoir|♂|59|None|065|Alakazam|♂|59|None|36=マモル|37=Mamoru|38=Vs. Seeker}} / |1|119|Seaking|♂| / |None|36=マキト|37=Makito|38=Vs. Seeker}} / |3|358|Chimecho|♀| / |None|426|Drifblim|♀| / |None|282|Gardevoir|♀| / |None|36=カナミ|37=Kanami|38=Vs. Seeker}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Route 214 first appeared in Yikes, Yanmega! II, where was seen biking through the route with Rad Rickshaw. While traveling, Pearl asked Rad Rickshaw about the statue in Eterna City, and Rickshaw told him about the plates that had been attached to the statue while he was still a child but had since then been lost, describing and . He also revealed that it was because of his knowledge of the legend written on these plates why Team Galactic had kidnapped him earlier. The route appeared again in Cleaning Up Grimer and Halting Honchkrow, where Pearl was forced to fight his way through the masses of stationed on along the route on his way to Veilstone City to save from Team Galactic's headquarters. Unfortunately, the gate to Veilstone City was heavily guarded, and Pearl, knowing that he would only tire himself of battling even if he managed to break through the guards, was stuck in a nearby cave. Thankfully, he then encountered Grumpy and Flaky, a pair of he and had befriended earlier at the Solaceon Ruins. He soon came to realize that the Galactic Bomb that Team Galactic had exploded at Lake Valor two days earlier had created the cave he was in, connecting the Solaceon Ruins to Route 214. Grumpy and Flaky then summoned swarms of their fellow Unown to help Pearl, and beat the Grunts blocking the gate with a barrage of s, allowing Pearl to plow through them and enter Veilstone City. Trivia * There is a slight audio glitch on this route in . If the player mounts the bicycle and enters Spring Path (provided that they have the National Pokédex), enters Sendoff Spring, then exits and returns to Route 214, there will be no music playing on the route until the player enters a wild Pokémon battle or leaves the area. Route 214 Route 214 Route 214 Category:Platinum locations de:Route 214 (Sinnoh) es:Ruta 214 fr:Route 214 it:Percorso 214 (Sinnoh) ja:214ばんどうろ (シンオウ地方) zh:２１４号道路（神奥）